1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a hot cup insulator and a tray where hot cups of coffee are transported. More particularly, the present invention relates to hot cup insulator or other device produced from recycled coffee ground and other cafeteria residues mixed or alone. The hot cup insulator is an economical and environmentally friendly means of protecting an individual's hand while they hold a disposable cup, such as a paper coffee or hot chocolate cup, containing a hot liquid. The tray assists in the handling of more than one cups of hot coffee.
2. Description of Related Art
Coffee production is a process of converting the raw fruit of the coffee plant into the finished coffee. The cherry has the fruit or pulp removed leaving the seed or bean which is then dried. The coffee bean has an epidermis called silver skin or silver film that may be removed when the coffee bean is husked or may be removed from the coffee bean by polishing the coffee bean. Byproducts from the husking, such as the silver skin, are disposed of or used as fiber.
In order to produce coffee for consumption, the whole coffee bean is ground, also known as milling, to facilitate the brewing process. There are four methods of grinding coffee for brewing: burr-grinding, chopping, pounding, and roller grinding.
Upon completion of the milling process, the coffee is brewed for serving by exposing the ground coffee grounds to heated water for a given period of time in a number of different methods. In order to produce coffee that consistently tastes the same the milling process must produce coffee grounds of a consistent size or coarseness. It is well understood that coffee grounds that are too fine produce a harsh or bitter tasting brew. Conversely, a large or course grind produces weak coffee. Due to the importance of the milled coffee ground, a uniform sized coffee ground is preferred than a mixture of sizes.
Because coffee grounds loose flavor faster than roasted beans because of the greater surface area exposed to oxygen. Thus, the beans themselves are often ground immediately before brewing.
Once the coffee grounds are brewed, the resulting hot liquid is served in a number of ways. In an environment where coffee is server in disposable paper cup an insulator to protect the drinker or holder of the cup from burns may be required. In today's environment most coffee cup insulators are made from corrugated cardboard/paper and the like. Alternative insulators developed by Amron Experimental provide a disposable coffee cup with a heat insulator that “grows” out of the cup and that is activated by the heat from any hot beverage. Corrugated insulator sleeves and paper for tray covers are made up of materials that, while biodegradable, contribute to deforestation and whose production leaves a large carbon footprint.
Currently, the spent grounds are either disposed of in landfills or the spent coffee grounds may be used for hair care or skin care as well as in the gardening. These can also be used as biodiesel fuel.